Stargazing
by Amlia B
Summary: "Do you think the stars are lonely?" The blue clad one asked. "They are part of constellations, so they are never alone," Robbie answered. Now with sequel.


It was complicated, really.

They weren't in a relationship per say, but neither were they mere acquaintances.

"Do you think the stars are lonely?" The blue clad one asked, as they gazed together the night sky. Sportacus hadn't done one flip and Robbie hadn't spoke of driving the other away.

And they were holding hands. That right there should have been the first clue for the villain to know something was up.

"They are part of constellations, so they are never alone," Robbie answered. And the fact he started to responded to such inane questions should have been the second clue.

The elf laughed delighted at that. "That is true!" He agreed, tightening his grip, not uncomfortably, never hurtful.

The accursed hero wouldn't hurt a fly. He only hurt Robbie's fashion sense with his atrocious blue outfit, but not even the villain thought that counted.

"But being alone and being lonely aren't equivalents," Sportacus mused, turning gentle blue eyes at the other, shining gleefully as if sharing a secret. "You can be alone, but hold the company you love in your heart." He reasoned, bringing their clad hands closer. "And you can be lonely in a crowd," he finished, laying a gentle kiss on the back of Robbie's hand.

The villain didn't react. He had stopped reacting to the sudden hand holding, the spontaneous night encounters and the surprise kisses some time ago. Maybe that should have been the third clue.

"Whatever," Robbie ended responding, lacking his usual aloofness and disdain. Sportacus smile grew into a grin, his eyes wrinkling at the cornes and his white teeth glinting in the night.

o.O.o

"Robbie Rotten!" All the brats exclaimed together as the disguise fell away. Sportaflop crossed his arms and shook his head with a found smile. The damned elf had seen right through his costumes this time and had been only playing along. That made Robbie really frustrated, considering it had been days since he last tricked the blue elf truly.

Though it had been weeks since he had truthfully wanted Sportacus gone forever. Now, a day or two would be more than enough. Maybe even just a morning, when he was still attempting to sleeping in.

"Yeah," he grouchily admitted, bending to pick his wiggle. "Whatever," he muttered under his breath as he turned to go and the children started to dance and sing around.

He stalked back to his lair, ignoring the heavy gaze he felt over his neck. When he was out of earshot, he slumped down against a tree, suddenly too exhausted to make back home. He sat on the shadow, pulling off the rest of his disguise off. This time he had been an artist, making the kids draw and paint in silence.

He had just finished throwing off the paint smeared apron, when the sports elf came flipty flopping, making Robbie quite dizzy with so much movement.

"Robbie!" He exclaimed, very much like he said everything. "Didn't you want to play with us?" He inquired with a beaming smile, cocking his head to the side adorably.

The villain ignored that last thought for the sake of his own mental sanity.

"No, I want to nap, uninterruptedly," he tiredly confessed, closing his eyes and thumping his head against the tree. Sportacus was silent for so long, that Robbie believed him gone.

"Okay," the blue elf easily agreed. The villain jumped slightly at his voice, but did not open his eyes.

He opened them when a warm body was slothed at his side. "What are you doing, Sportadork?" Robbie questioned, more astonished than suspicious. The elf chuckled lowly, directing the man's head to his shoulder with gentle strong hands. "Helping you take a nap."

The villain was tense, now wide awake, just his constant weariness at the back of his mind. "I thought you disapproved of day time sleeping," he accused, trying to making himself more comfortable against the rough bark, tough ground and hard elf. Quite a feat, really.

"I am disapproving of nothing," he replied just as easily. After they settled, a calm silence filled the air. The blue menace even started to hum soothingly, patting his head then and now. Robbie didn't feel relaxed at all.

He sat up violently, startling Sportacus. "Are we really doing this?" The villain inquired with a maniac look. The sport addicted turned confused eyes at him. "We aren't doing anything," he said, his accent thicker with his perplexity.

"This!" Robbie pointed a scandalized finger between them. "Doing what we normally do in the dead of the night right now, under the sunlight and where anyone can see," he explained, unnerved at Sportacus' tranquility.

The elf just seemed even more mistified. "But, Robbie, we always stargaze around here. And it's not 'in the dead of the night'," he argued, a silly smile adorning his face as he comprehended what the villain meant. "It is, at most, nine or ten pm. Besides, there is nothing wrong with day time," he laughed, throwing an arm around him and tugging the lanky man in an affectionate embrace. "You say such strange things sometimes."

Robbie was speechless for some time, gaping like a fish in dry land. Okay, so the big lump wasn't ashamed of his adventures with the town wretch, cool.

The sugar addicted wanted to hit himself, after all, Sportacus was in no way a shy person. He was as shameless as Robbie, probably more.

Feigning aloofness, he shrugged, and sat down for a most uncomfortable nap.

o.O.o

Robbie came upon a most distressing sight.

Fencing swords, blood, children in panic and Sportaflop down. Well, who gave hyperactive brats sharped things?! Robbie hadn't even had anything to do with that!

The villain hadn't been bothered yet by their playing. He had been woken to hysterical bawling and terrified cries, slipping down his chair and crashing awkwardly in his rush to his periscope. He had heard enough of their shrieks of joy to know those definitely weren't.

Robbie had stared for a few seconds the scene, uncomprehendingly. Then he had rushed out of his lair, because those screams were starting to get to his frayed nerves.

It had nothing to do with the fact that, apparently, the blue kangaroo wasn't as invincible as everyone else thought. Nor that he had been oddly motionless laying face down on the ground, a small amount of red substance tainting his jacket, a sword by his side, his astonishing blue eyes closed.

When he got there, Pinkie had attempted to take control of the situation - no wonder she was the elf's favorite- and the sticky kid and fancy boy had disappeared, probably to seek adult help. The tech brat was checking his arm computer, either scanning the fallen hero or asking it about medical aid. The pink one and the other girl were trying to talk to the man.

For all their assistance, it wasn't doing any good. The boy couldn't keep his hands from shaking, so his research was taking far too long; the three pigtailed girl was stuttering so much not even syllables were being formed anymore; and S-whatever had tears choking her voice, throat clogged with emotion even if as she tried to keep a strong face. The other two were nowhere in sight with the help, which was ridiculous, considering the town's size.

Okay, time to do something and think about it later.

"Right," he said, stopping next to the two girls. They jumped at his appearance, but immediately launched themselves at him. "Robbie!" Pinkie cried, grabbing his hand, tears and snot making her disgusting - and that is why the villain had to look away, not because her heartbreaking expression was doing anything to him. "You have to help! Sportacus was showing us how to fence, but then Stingy decided his sword had to be the best of all, so Pixel had it sharpened, but then Trixie and Ziggy had a fight and started throwing things, and one of the balls got Stingy's arm, so his sword came flying at me and Sportacus jumped in front of me and saved me! But he caught it on the sharp side, so he cut his hand, and then he suddenly collapsed and there is so much blood and he won't wake!" She explained in one breath.

Huh, so that is what happened.

Pushing the kids away, he kneeled next to the hero. He could see now that there was indeed a gash on his palm. There was blood, but most of it had dried already, only a few shining patches close to the wound still fresh. The red on the vest had been from when the elf crashed, probably trying to protect his hand on some cloth and stop the bleeding.

Right, so, not life threatening. Why was the blue menace unconscious and scaring the kids out of their wits and leaving Robbie to deal with them?!

A sudden thought came to him, and he nodded in understanding. "Leave him to me," he ordered, shooing the brats away. "Go find the others and stay away, go eat dirt or whatever you do," he dismissed. The villain was sure there would be some sort of rebuttal, maybe Pinkie would demand to remain by his side, or the tricky one would question his motives, but the three kids moved away so quickly he stood in a daze for a few instants.

Either they were so afraid of the situation they were willing to let the first person to appear deal with it, or they trusted Robbie enough to take care of their hero.

The villain decided to tease the elf when he woke about the unreliable friends he had made, who passed on responsibilities to just anyone.

He summoned some bandages and cloth, cleaning the worst of the blood and enveloping the hand. That should do.

He turned the elf on his back and grabbed his legs and, cursing- he was pure muscle, damnit- struggled to lift them, making blood flow back to the empty head Sportaflop had. A few seconds passed, the villain starting to shake and sweat and cogitate calling someone back to hold the man's members, when confused blue eyes blinked open.

"Robbie?..." The lanky man lowered grateful the elf's legs - he didn't just throw them because that could undo all his hard work - and sat next to him. "One and only, Sportadork," he replied casually, analysing his nails and frowning when he located some red speckles there. "Who would have thought Lazy Town's hero swoons at the sight of blood," he mocked without heat, the words empty and face paler than normal.

Sportaflop looked lethargic around, raising his treated hand and looking at Robbie, understanding starting to glow on his eyes. He smiled unabashedly - shameless, see- and grabbed the villain's hand tenderly. "Only at my own blood," he replied. "Thank you, Robbie, the kids must have been very frightened," he did sound worried, not even his beaming at the taller man making him seem any less sincere.

The villain huffed, looking away. "What-," he was interrupted by a flying object.

Not an object, much worse, kids . "Thank you, thank you, thank you," many voices kept repeating as they surrounded the hero and villain. Their joy annoying and uncomfortable, attention firmily on Robbie and Sportacus, making him teether and want to hide.

He power walked away as the kangaroo assured the children he was okay, and that yes, Robbie and him were best friends.

o.O.o

True to his word, the sports elf really wasn't queasy about other people's blood.

"You are really good at this," Robbie murmured as Sportaflop fussed over his bleeding leg. A way wired invention gone wrong, nothing out of normal. Though this time it was during the dead of the night, just after midnight, probably, as he had been unable to sleep, so tinkering it had been.

"You have to be more careful, Robbie," the sports addicted berated lightly, applying uniform stitches to his deep gash. The villain didn't even feel any pain, damned elf magic.

He should have been more concerned about the amount of blood pooling around their forms, but he was only mournful of his torn and stained clothes, really. There was so much magic could do.

"-and you are not listening." Robbie got the end of Sportacus' monologue. Ops, he hadn't heard one single word, he was slightly light headed. "What?" He intelligently questioned.

The blue elf smiled a bit, shaking his head foundly. "Let's get you settled," and he promptly scooped the villain in his arms. Those were nice arms, strong and firm, but gentle to a fault, and Robbie loved being cradled in them, he felt so safe and warm and he could-

"Here you go," and Sportaflop sat him on his chair slowly. Wow, his mind was all muddle up, thoughts half finished and unfiltered. Damned elf magic.

A cup appeared in his hands, enveloped in smaller stronger ones, urging him to drink. Blue earnest eyes observed him as he hypnotically turned the glass. He tasted nothing, but the smirk Sportacus turned to him made a thought pass behind his eyelids troubled.

"Why are you here?" Robbie asked. The elf froze, confused. "You needed me, Robbie, so I came," he simply replied.

The villain shook his fuzzy head. "No, I mean, with me? Not because of the help, you always help everyone and you are always nice, even to me and I am the town's villain, but you-" he was interrupted by lips.

Wait, lips?

Sportacus inclined back, the softest look in his eyes. "Because of that," he shrugged, adjusting Robbie's unresisting members on the chair. "I really like you, Robbie, even if you don't believe me," he said simply, running a soft hand through his unstyled hair, the pompard long dismantled.

That actually made sense in the villain's altered mind. "Oh," he whispered, touching his own lips, "a few things are a bit clear now."

He drifted to gentle laugh and warm hands, dreaming of pointy ears and flipping apples.

o.O.o

"Do you think shooting stars wish upon planets they pass through?"

Robbie sighed, but tugged the sports elf closer, lying his head on the golden hair. "No, they wouldn't bother with such ugly, lighless and stale pieces of rocks that float in space." He answered.

Sportacus faced him at words so dark. "I think you would be surprised with what bright, energetic things think of dark, stationary items."

Robbie was emotionless for a few seconds, then he chuckled, self deprecating, lying his lips over the elf's.


End file.
